


Nightmare

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Crushes, Dreams and Nightmares, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 情人节(七夕节)那天洛基无聊地走到圣殿，他想捉弄斯蒂芬，却进入了斯蒂芬的梦魇。他们相互拯救，在梦里毫无保留地窥探对方的真心。
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> ※严重ooc预警  
> ※cp:法师组（攻受无差/互攻）大家可以带入喜欢的  
> ※沙雕文，有点傻白甜，保证不虐  
> ※mcu之上的延伸，有漫画设定，不影响阅读。  
> ※私设颇多，魔改了很多，没有文笔，请多包涵
> 
> 高亮:英文代表梦境中的某某，中文是现实中的某某

高亮:英文代表梦境中的某某，中文是现实中的某某

正文:

法师应该在休息——

这就是为什么洛基劳菲森能如此轻易地敲开了圣所那缺了门把手的门，轻车熟路走到圣所主人的卧室来。“斯特兰奇——你藏哪去了？”

今天是个奇妙的日子，所有人都有约，无门酒吧提前打烊，那位只有头的老板说是要去召唤他的爱人，旺达也同那个机器人去度了蜜月——洛基也没多少朋友，今天他总是心不在焉，情绪也老是失控，不知不觉就走到了这里。 

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，他们好像还在冷战来着。

哦唔，他在睡觉。

至尊法师的睡眠一向不安稳，他永远皱着眉咬着唇，身体以一种不太协调的姿势斜躺着，眼皮紧紧贴在一起像是合紧的皮夹子，沾着灰尘和血的味道，闻起来很奇异。如果不是斗篷安安稳稳地盖在他身上，洛基差点就以为圣所是遭袭了。

看来他现在是没什么时间和自己聊天喝茶讲故事，洛基想，一个小魔法说不定能弄醒他。在一番刻苦的深思熟虑之中，列出兽化，性转，变装等各种会被对方从噩梦维度追杀到现实之中的选项之后，恶作剧之神实在无从下手，每个都试一遍还差不多。

交由命运女神做抉择，他向奇异博士的脸上抛了个硬币，正好砸在天灵盖上。不妙，这下估计敲中了他的灵体，睡梦中的人可能要醒。洛基试图给他个惊喜，毕竟被弹硬币比变成毛茸茸的猫儿或者狐狸要温柔多了，他想象着那画面，奥丁的胡子在上…… 

嘴角莫名浮上一层微笑，几个月前斯特兰奇画着圈让他别再到访的场景还历历在目。

好你个斯特兰奇。（1/1）

洛基有意跟他怄气。

他们俩打来打去亲来亲去滚来滚去不是一天两天了，也不是没暗示过没告白过，然而每当他们有点儿进展，维度里总发生点儿什么事把斯特兰奇拉走，或者是洛基曾经的某个恶作剧被人揪了出来。

洛基不是那种爱受束缚的人，

斯特兰奇也偏爱独来独往。

仿佛就是，他们永远走不到那一步而已。

斯特兰奇并没醒，洛基心中掠过一丝侥幸，狐疑地看了一眼，与方才别无二致。

洛基把硬币捡回来放在口袋里，一碰斯特兰奇才反应过来，他的额头冰凉，肌肉紧绷，大抵是中了梦魇，灵体已经被扯去噩梦维度了。

他相信斯特兰奇能处理好梦魇，斯蒂芬和噩梦领主早有交手，这点他还是清楚的。

操，真的吗？话说这人的梦是什么样的？

怀着某种逞英雄的目的，夹带着七分好奇和三分担忧，洛基轻言念咒，合上卧室的门，进入了斯特兰奇的梦境。 ——

洛基睁开眼的那一刻才想到现实中的自己应该是摔在斯特兰奇身上了。不过没关系，他该感谢我来着，洛基想着，拍了拍并不存在的尘土，向四周看了看。

一座普通的高级住宅，洛基判断自己应该是掉到客厅了。整个起居室光线昏暗，飘着价格高昂的雪茄烟味和酒精的迷乱气息，摆设也是十分凌乱。

酒瓶和棕色红色的液体散落了一路，通向走廊，然后坠落在楼梯上。

洛基好像隐隐明白了什么。

楼梯上倏地有了些动静，洛基做贼心虚般地躲了起来，一群女人围着斯特兰奇下来了，除了几个女郎裹着浴巾，他们，几乎都，一丝不挂。 

？？? 

十几个女郎，有穿黑丝的，有猫耳的，还有带颈圈的，“医生，医生…”地叫斯蒂芬，声音跟洒了一整罐蜂蜜一样粘稠。阿斯加德小王子也不是第一次见大场面，只是为什么随后他的眼睛就锁死在斯特兰奇身上了？ 

好你个斯特兰奇。（2/1）

洛基正在心里恶狠狠地吐槽法师的肾虚属性时，门铃响了。斯蒂芬不理睬身后一声声软绵的呼唤，光着身子推开那些女人就去开门。

他知道来者是谁，所以提前下楼等那人。这让洛基心里醋意更重，而且他本人极其不甘心地意识到了这一点。

法师年轻的时候身材不输现在，只是显得他本人养尊处优，肤色在人类中称得上健康，肌肉紧致线条明显，很稚嫩，年轻气盛，跟如今实际的冷漠和务实没法比。洛基在仔细地打量之后意识到自己有些过头了，同时又被斯蒂芬面庞上既恐惧又喜悦的神情勾起了好奇心。

因为喝酒趔趄到前堂的法师离开了洛基的视线，洛基本想趁机会潜过去，还没来得及走几步。只听见砰一声，医生斯蒂芬被一拳打倒在地，右侧脸颊上乌青一片。

洛基心惊，朝门框外一望。

刚进门的Loki以同样奇异的眼神凝视着躲在墙后的洛基。 “你是从外面来的？”Loki问，马上恢复了平静，“最好快回去，这个梦是他编写好的。”

“你在这儿干什么？”洛基明白梦境中的规律，他们俩一起出现，稍候斯蒂芬醒了，发现有两个邪神估计会被紊乱的梦境规律刺激到发疯。

Loki微微一笑，“救他。”洛基一回头才发现什么棕发金发女郎，都消失不见了，斯特兰奇被Loki打横抱起来，向门外走去。

“斯蒂芬没醒，我怎么出去？”

“……看来他没教你那个咒语。”Loki如果有空着的手应该想扶额，“你能消失吗，现在？”

“凭什么？我也是凭本事进来的。”

“凭本事进来偷窥斯蒂芬的梦吗？”

“你那么护着他干什么，你不也是我吗？你要带他去哪？”洛基踱步过去，抓住斯蒂芬的手臂，不让他被这个极度ooc的Loki带走。

“从本质上看我是斯蒂芬的一部分。所以他安排我来作为梦的一环，以你的形象。”Loki的眯眼笑让洛基本人都后颈一寒。“他的想法你我都很清楚。既然你要求，那就由你来处理了。”

“不，我完全不清楚。”被转手的斯特兰奇半昏半醒地挂在洛基身上。“我该怎么做？”

“接下来的剧情是在他清醒之前带他去圣所，跨过这扇门就是，让他回忆起来自己是个法师，然后，作为一个Loki的任务就完成了，帮他度过这个梦即可。”

洛基挑了挑眉，思路脱线般地说:“所以他是喜欢我的？”

“你正在把这些话说给医生的潜意识听，劳菲森先生。”

“我知道。”洛基心跳加速，手指尖掐着进了斯特兰奇的肩膀。

“至于答案，应该问问你自己梦里的Stephen Strange了。”

“胡言乱语，他才不会出现在我的梦里。”

Loki诡异地微笑一下，像个绅士一样地为他们拉开了门。“我问你，在斯蒂芬心里我就这样？”洛基仔仔细细盯着这个跟自己模样相似的人，眼神里写着不屑和嘲讽。

“差不多，但不完全一样，他可是把你当救世主，劳菲森先生。”Loki被人如此嫌弃也仍保持着彬彬有礼的模样，实在是不合理。洛基这样判断着。

如果没有Loki，斯蒂芬会永远沉浸在他当医生时潇洒快活的日子里，梦就是最美好的，使人耽溺的。他害怕面对一切，车祸，离职，成为至尊法师日夜面对整个宇宙最骇人的威胁。

但他更害怕沉浸于这种恐惧，这就是他正一步步踏过的梦魇，像小美人鱼踮着脚尖的舞，疼痛得清醒而美丽。

斯蒂芬把自己当做了那个可以唤醒他的人，这让洛基的心尖颤了一下，带着点受宠若惊的惶恐。

他侧过身揽着斯特兰奇的肩膀，拖着他虚浮的下半身，跨过了半步门槛。

——————

白光之后的场景是圣所卧室，和现实中似乎有些不同。还没等洛基有什么动作，二流法师就自己倒在腐烂的木地板上了。

等等，他怎么穿上衣服的？

“Stephen？”洛基用脚踹了他一下。“你死了没？”

Stephen猛地睁开了眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳孔放大，瞪着床底，随后撑着双臂爬起来，神色惊恐。

“床底下有东西！”喝了酒的人嗓音是沙沙的，低哑迷茫。

“OKOK…我知道你在床底下养了不少长着人脸的花，它们不会伤害你的，好吗？”洛基环住他的肩膀后仰着抱起他，把忽然套上了法师服的人扔到床上。

“不…那是长着人脸的蘑菇。”Stephen揉了揉满是血丝的混浊的双眼，衣帽架上的红色布料在四周盘旋了几圈又落在架子上，好像是在确认四周没有危险。

“你终于肯回来了，洛基。”

洛基愣了一下强装着镇定，倒要看看Stephen又要上演什么戏码。

“Stephen。”

“我该向你道歉，上次是我不对，我没有信任你，原谅我？”Stephen扯着他的衣角站起来，他的呼吸没有酒气，却就这样凑近洛基。

“永远不要再离开了，好吗？”Stephen给了他一个猝不及防的，甚至有些可爱的拥抱，热气飘荡在他的颈侧，将洛基弄得有些神志不清。

“Stephen？”洛基明白自己在做梦，可这是斯蒂芬的梦啊——

他被自己的认知吓了一跳，Stephen趁机勾着手仰起头，蜻蜓点水般亲了亲洛基的嘴唇，随后还意犹未尽地微眯着眸子。

“我爱你。”

Stephen的眼睛里跃动着熟悉又陌生的推拒和热切。

洛基不停告诉自己，仅仅是梦，至于为什么Stephen在梦中想着他，当机的大脑放弃去思考答案。

“我也爱你。”

他们拥吻。

——

洛基完全明白这就是一厢情愿而已。这是纯然的梦境，或许自己已经完全沦陷了，但他没法拒绝，他也喜欢这个。

“我想搬出这里。”Stephen说。

“我以为你喜欢圣所。”

“是啊，这是世界上最好的地方之一，但是我必须把它让给新的至尊法师了。”“你才是至尊法师，Stephen Strange.”洛基忽然慌了神，“不能是别人，除非是我。”

“不——我已经累了，我只想和你离开这里，流浪也好，带着小蝙蝠……我渴望一种，安定的，平稳的生活，好让你明白我是全然爱着你。我明白你现在不相信我，我们经历了很多，洛基。洛基…但我会让你答应我们将永远在一起。”

“你知道我从不对别人许下承诺，Stephen。”

“你的心不是这么说的。”他们的手相扣得更紧，密不可分，让洛基有些喘不过气来。

“你还记得吗，曾经我们…待在一起的时候，我告诉过你每一个真挚爱我的人都……”

“这一切都会好起来的…你会洗刷你的罪恶，为人所接受，我们一同砥砺前行，发现幸福，你我即是那个唯一。我一直，都相信你。”

洛基沉默着，眼睛里流出热泪。

“Stephen，我本以为你是那个能够拯救我的人。”

“什么？”但你却点燃了我全部的梦魇，让这一切都美好得诡异至极，聪明而贴切地诠释了何谓是“梦”，何谓是“爱”，何谓是随之而来的痛苦、失却与恐惧。

他是如此害怕，被爱。

四周的事物，从柜子里的书虫到沾着污渍的镜子，从长着人脸的蘑菇到朽烂的柱子，从床头柜上的苔藓到他身边的Stephen Strange，收缩扭曲在一起，张裂开释放出无尽的黑暗吞没了眼前。

“Stephen！”

洛基到最终还是想抓住那个梦境中的幻影，却因为头部的昏沉坠落下去。

————

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇刚从噩梦里挣扎出来，就被噩梦维度的领主——梦魇抓到了他的行刑处。

“你醒了，至尊法师。”梦魇的长发像是利刺四散开，露出那张苍老狰狞的脸。

“我们说好过井水不犯河水。”斯蒂芬心跳未平，眼前还晃着Loki的身影，却厉声质问着对方。在以一人之心承受了四十亿噩梦，改写了整个噩梦维度之后，噩梦领主已经答应不再主动找至尊法师的麻烦。

“是他自己不小心跃进此处，我这是在帮他，也是帮你。”对方朝着一颗爬满了黑色藤蔓的星球看去。洛基正被禁锢于此，逐渐被藤蔓缠住淹没。

“放开他!”

“即使我现在放了他，他也会掉进梦里，人类法师，那会更难寻找。”

“斯特兰奇，去找到他的梦魇。”一个声音坚定却颤抖地回荡着。

斯蒂芬努力让自己镇定，他没见到洛基也有许久了，想不到会是这样的光景。

他不敢保证自己能够救出洛基。如果洛基自己又突破不了，那就他会永远迷失在梦境里。

洛基整个人就像是一团迷雾，他对自己的过去闭口不谈，尽管斯蒂芬在他们一次次的交心中能够略窥一二。他穿行在光影之间，亦正亦邪，看上去高明而自负，内心却脆弱易碎，他仿佛在生命里持续受着伤害，寻求解脱，从稚嫩年少到成熟沉默时，直到把所有人都拒之门外。

这一度让斯蒂芬感到愧疚，尤其是自己也在他的心上添加过疤痕，至少自己曾经活的快乐，即使幸福的概念已经模糊不清了。

斯蒂芬还记得他们一起寻找修彩虹桥的原料时，穿梭在九界之间，洛基在星际酒吧喝了点酒，斯蒂芬知道他是装醉，俯在他的耳边让他回家，洛基却竖起衣领把自己裹起来，“我没有家。”

还有他们一起被困在黑暗维度里那会儿，洛基给他讲睡前故事，很无聊，因为洛基拒绝向那些平淡无奇的生命中倾注感情，所以连文字都是死的。于是他们整晚就看着彼此，洛基钟爱空中的血月，说它永远没有阴晴圆缺。 

还有在墨菲斯托那儿的一次偶遇……糟糕透了，洛基不知为何成了墨菲斯托的荷官，斯蒂芬料定他会给自己放水，所以奋力一搏压上了身上所有的筹码。当然最后还是因为洛基给墨菲斯托出的老千而输得一干二净。“我赌你不信任我，所以我输了。”洛基把他从地牢救出去的时候如是念叨着。

思绪混乱了起来，连点成线，一粒粒回忆尝起来带着点柠檬硬糖的酸涩和甜，斯蒂芬并不讨厌，只是无比的遗憾和怅然，有无数个能够在一起的机会，只是因为丝毫的猜忌与自负，就辜负了相互牵挂的彼此。 

“洛基，你在哪！”斯蒂芬在一片黑暗中喊着，说明洛基的梦境已经崩坏了，是那些黑藤蔓支持着这里存在，以洛基的能力应该可以重塑一个梦境，但如果长时间这样他可能会溺死在潜意识里。

周围散落着很多意识碎片，其中一个有可能会重塑一层新的梦境。

他踏着步子快走起来，一边扫视这些意识碎片。看来这儿是斯蒂芬斯特兰奇专区，几分得意和欣慰窜上心头。

这个是他们一起看烟火的合影，绚烂的天空下他们面面相觑。

那个是斯蒂芬给洛基写过的唯一一封信，时机所迫，洛基草草读了一遍就被地狱之火烧毁了。

还有一个是小蝙蝠窝在软垫里打呼噜，它是条老狗了，喘息声重的像台生锈的机器。

潜意识里什么都有，据斯蒂芬所知洛基的脑容量也并不小，他所要做的是顺着神经脉络，找到洛基正迷茫在何处。

这是他们第一次相见的地方。斯蒂芬不由得停驻了脚步，不是特别愉快的初遇，他还记得。他让洛基自由落体了三十分钟，后来他一直记着这笔账，即便洛基经历了许多折磨，他还是回来寻仇了。

斯特兰奇仰头，看着这块碎片膨胀舒展，铺满了一地星星点点的光。有时候他真觉得自己和洛基有很强的心电感应，直击深处。

———

洛基开始向自己强调自己在做梦，蝼蚁们把这种技能叫做清醒梦，自己好像是在一千一百岁那年学的，很久没应用了。

已经明白自己在做梦之后的步骤是为梦境设置一个情景。

黑暗中的下落感让洛基感觉很熟悉，但梦境迟迟构筑不起来。最该慌张的是自己无处可去，随之而来的问题是，这究竟是自己的梦，还是斯蒂芬的？

斯特兰奇醒了吗？如果是，那他现在应该在嘲笑自己，然后会把自己扔在那里睡个醉生梦死。醒的时候他将消失不见踪迹，像是以前很多次一样。 

仿佛忽然明白了这熟悉的下落感是怎么来的了，洛基生气地揪了揪自己的耳朵想试试会不会疼，然后开始责怪自己除了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇完全想不到别人。

这是他头一次见斯特兰奇那次，对方就向他耍了这样一个把戏，低劣，胡闹，不可理喻的自由落体运动。

洛基默默在心中记着账，那半小时中的绝大部分他都在和另一个半球的大气层亲密接触，仰头是星河万千，俯首是汪洋百顷。周围的臭氧层浸透了恶心的鱼腥气。

不久后他流落到了萨卡星，凭着银舌头也算是混得风生水起。他偷着回地球找斯特兰奇，本是想寻仇雪耻，不知怎么就切磋起魔法了，然后他毫不留情地直戳了斯蒂芬的痛处，洛基勉强承认是自己先将问题私人化的，同时也让斯蒂芬一直记着他。这称得上是被命运女神加了点调味料的缘起，反正是奇异的味道。

啊、没想到还掉到底了。

意料之中的正面着地，不过没什么痛感，洛基竟然有些怀念。

洛基起身，果然是Strange站在他面前。那时候的圣所还是个装潢精美的古典寓所，Strange也比现在要精神的多，斗篷上甚至还没有太多补丁。

洛基现在不是很想看见他，在回忆了那么多事之后。

“你个二流法师——”

洛基拿着小刀冲过去，心想着只要他把自己传送走，就可以顺理成章地跃入下一个梦境了，幸运的话指不定会醒过来。

然而这一切并没有按照他计划的进行。 

“Stephen？”

洛基及时收起了刀，险些刺进那人的胸腹里去。

“洛基……”这声呼唤是从身后传来的。

洛基一回头——又一个斯特兰奇。

“操，别告诉我这就是你的梦魇。”斯蒂芬低低念了几句。“你真有那么讨厌我吗？” 

“你说什么呢，你的手套去哪了？”洛基还记得这“私人化”的一部分。

洛基一度嘲笑斯蒂芬戴着那双滑稽可笑的黄色豹纹手套，斯蒂芬无奈地解释原因是圣所没有足够的预算花在至尊法师的梳妆打扮上。但更私人的部分是斯蒂芬不想让别人发现他发着颤的十指。洛基是第一个捅破这个秘密的人，“遮羞布。”他说。那真的很痛，斯特兰奇在某个时候会想，一般是洛基攥着他的手的时候，把其他一切念头都抛诸脑后的时候。

洛基上上下下打量着斯特兰奇，对比着原来的Stephen，法师袍上有不少补丁，脸上也沧桑成熟了许多，犹犹豫豫地问:“你是从外面来的?”

斯特兰奇刚发现四周不太对劲，然后洛基就问出了这句话。他深呼吸了一口，说:“是。”

斯蒂芬本以为是英雄救美的剧情，没想到又一次被人耍了。这个洛基为什么这么清醒理性。

“不，你肯定也是梦境臆造的。”

“…我是来救你的!”

“我凭什么相信你，如果任由潜意识操纵我，就永远不可能出去了。”

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇隐隐约约看到洛基的眼眶有点红，他只是不愿意相信自己而已。

“告诉你一个只有现实中的斯蒂芬斯特兰奇知道秘密，我写给你的那封信，是从后往前念的藏头。”

洛基在回忆了那封信的内容之后，双眼失去了焦距。 

“你给他写了什么?”Stephen问斯蒂芬。“你是他的潜意识，你也明白一切。我让他回忆了现实中的事，显意识的正在增强，你还是快走吧。”在梦境崩塌之前，斯蒂芬带着洛基离开了这里。

——

“虽然我知道我们关系很糟，但你也不至于从一开始就恨我?”洛基醒的时候整个人被翻了个面，趴在圣所的硬床板上，神经疲劳至极，而斯蒂芬这么问他。

“呵。如果你没什么事我就走了。”洛基现在看见斯蒂芬就会觉得三叉神经疼痛。

“如果可以的话，我们能不能重来一次？”

“什么————”金色的火苗从他们身边跳跃而起，洛基还没反应过来整个人又掉了下去。

下意识地抓紧了斯蒂芬的袍子，听见他念着熟悉的咒语，洛基勉强眯开眼，一道稳定的气流包裹着他们，而眼前，是一道闪亮的银河。

璀璨夺目的光辉是细碎的情感融化在这条牛奶河里，让一切的推让婉拒都愧于出口。洛基嗔怪似的瞥他，他眼中染上的浪漫色彩慌了洛基的心神。

“所以——倒着读的藏头？那根本没意义！”

“我只要收信人能回到现实来就好，至于信的内容，随它去吧。”斯特兰奇疲累地笑了一声，指尖触碰着星光。

“这也太敷衍我了。”洛基说话的声音虚浮缥缈，细如蚊呐。

“不是这个意思。”斯蒂芬握着他的手，他们都是冰凉的，像是两块冰碰在一起索求热量，心跳则是碰撞之后的余响，“如果你真的在乎，我愿意重新为你写一封。”

“又要拿类似I love you这样的句子忽悠我了吗，斯特兰奇。你可有多久没动手写过字了？”斯蒂芬侧过身，气息有些不稳，“从我出车祸的第二年起。”洛基抬手抚着他的鬓角，然后是唇齿交缠。他们摒着呼吸，就像是第一次接吻的时候一样，湿湿黏黏的，在闪亮又渺小的银河之间，或者是绚烂的烟火里，品尝着仲夏里的芬芳馥郁。 他们闭着眼睛，星光阑珊，害怕流露了真心，却拼命在对方身上寻找勇气。 

“我爱你，再一次的。”

“……我总能跟你有再一次。”

“留在我身边。”他微微吐出几个单词，被吻塞了回去，比以往的任何一个都更饱含温情。

答案不言而喻。 

End.

————

**Author's Note:**

> 洛基的梦里是跟斯蒂芬远走高飞，斯蒂芬心里是想让洛基救赎他泼醒他，这样想想，也算是一种矛盾冲突吧  
> ——  
> 真的是玩了命了在发糖  
> ——  
> 个人比较喜欢的一篇…我喜欢看他们蠢蠢地谈恋爱，恋爱白痴们真可爱啊。  
> ——


End file.
